ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
I Think I Love You
"I Think I Love You" is a song composed by songwriter Tony Romeo in 1970. It was released as the debut single by The Partridge Family pop group, featuring David Cassidy on lead vocals and Shirley Jones on background vocals. The Partridge Family version was a number-one hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in November 1970. The alternative rock band Voice of the Beehive scored a hit cover version of their own in 1991. There have also been many other cover versions of this song from artists such as Perry Como, Kaci and Katie Cassidy. The Partridge Family version Background and release The single was produced by Wes Farrell and issued on Bell Records a month before the debut of the network television musical sitcom The Partridge Family. During the show's first season the song was featured on the show twice as it was climbing the actual ''Billboard'' charts. The single hit number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart and in Canada on the RPM 100 national Top Singles chart in November of that year and number 1 in Australia in 1971. The only cast members of the television show to actually sing on the recording of the song were David Cassidy and Shirley Jones. The music on the song was played by veteran studio musicians such as Mike Melvoin, Hal Blaine, Larry Knechtel, Joe Osborne, Louie Shelton, Tommy Tedesco, and other L.A. session musicians from the Wrecking Crew.liner notes from The Partridge Family Album, Razor and Tie Music Corporation, CD, 1993 Background vocals on this, and all other Partridge Family recordings, were provided by veteran session singers: Ron Hicklin, John Bahler, Tom Bahler, and Jackie Ward. The Partridge Family won a NARM award for the best-selling single of the year in 1970 for their hit "I Think I Love You".C'mon, Get Happy...Fear and Loathing on the Partridge Family Bus, by David Cassidy and Chip Deffaa, 1994 DBC Enterprises, Warner Books Inc, p. 92 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Perry Como version On November 25, 1970, "I Think I Love You" was recorded by Perry Como, with Nick Perito's orchestra, at the International Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. The song was released by RCA Victor Records on an album, It's Impossible, in December 1970, and reissued in 1975. RCA also released the recording on an EP in Mexico in 1971. Voice of the Beehive version In 1991, the alternative rock band Voice of the Beehive recorded a cover version of "I Think I Love You" for the group's second studio album Honey Lingers. It was released as the second single from their album on London Records and was produced by Don Was. Their version of the song hit number 25 on the UK Singles Chart in October 1991. The single also hit number 12 on the Australian singles chart in March 1992.Kent, David (1993).Australian Chart Book 1970-1992. St Ives, NSW, Australia: Australian Chart Book. p.330. . Other versions *Andy Williams released his version on 1971's Love Story. It was also released on the import The Very Best of Andy Williams in 2009. *In 1971, a French-language cover by Georges Guétary was released, entitled "Papa Je T'aime" ("Papa, I Love You"); unlike the original version, this version is a salute to a child's father. Retrieved November 29, 2011 *Florida-based band Less Than Jake covered the song, and their version was included on the soundtrack to the 1997 film Scream 2. *American pop singer Kaci Battaglia released her version as a single in 2002, it hit number 10 on the UK Singles Chart. *On July 16, 2002, Katie Cassidy recorded a cover of her father's hit that was released by E-Squared Records on iTunes as her only song she released. She was 15 at the time (five years younger than her father when he recorded his version). The extended dance remix is the B-side of the digital download. *Paul Westerberg covered it in 2004, and in 2005, as did Constantine Maroulis. A section of the song appears towards the end of Westerberg's 2008 release 49:00. *David Cassidy himself did two solo remakes, with the first being featured on his 1998 album "Old Trick New Dog", and a soul remake of the song in 2003 for the album Touch of Blue. *Declan Galbraith covered it in 2007 on his album, You and Me. References External links * Category:1970 singles Category:1983 singles Category:1991 singles Category:Songs written by Tony Romeo Category:The Partridge Family songs Category:Perry Como songs Category:Less Than Jake songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:1970 songs Category:Bell Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Wes Farrell Category:London Records singles